Symbols
by Megaera GaeaDeva
Summary: A young woman in the  Impact Zone with hopes to meet her idol, Jeff Hardy, but is surprised by her reaction to Brian Kendrick and his reaction to her.
1. What Luck

First attempt in a while. Hope you like it. Message me and tell me if I should continue this storyline.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC Ceres. And perhaps her friends should I write a folllow-up._

Thursday night. The most important moment in a young girl's life. Or at least that's how it felt. She was attending a live TNA event and had high hopes of seeing Jeff Hardy in person. Every match that passed and each public "discussion" as Ceres had come to call them drained the anticipation she had started that morning with. But the final match of the night, which came togther by what semed like Fate at the last minute had her out of her front row seat and screaming at the top of her lungs. Ceres was one of the few whos voice was cheering Jeff. His opponent for the main event had somehow turned out to be Brian Kendrick, regardless of the fact that noone had seen him in action for months. Kendrick entered the arena first, making a cursory inspection of the crowd to find the majority cheering him. Before finally entering the ring, his gaze happened on Ceres and was inexplicably drawn to the pentagram/ 7 chakras pendant about her neck. It remained there only a moment before quickly returning to her face. She blushed, a reaction natural to her when she knew someone understood the necklace's meaning. But despite everything else, he wore a deep grin that made her blush even deeper and her heart flutter. He winked at her and finally took the steps leading into the squared circle. Jeff Hardy's music started, waking Ceres from her trip in space. She found herself unable to cheer for him and the "Twilight Zone" took effect once more.

To Be Continued...or not?


	2. Mirror to the Soul

It was now Jeff's turn to make an entrance. Once his song started to play she momentarily woke from her unfocused staring that affected her so deeply that it had earned the nickname "The Twilight Zone". Only slightly dismayed when Ceres found herself so distracted that she couldn't cheer for him, she feel back into her meditative form of the Twilight Zone. Jeff walked past her going to the ring but stopped and looked back at the strange girl that was momentarily out-of-touch with the entire world. He couldn't seem to stop what happened next. She startled out of it and gazed directly at the frozen form of Jeff Hardy, looking deep into his eyes. He found her stare to be disturbing and yet enticing as it searched every nook and cranny of his soul. All of a sudden she broke the tension that had seemed to fill the Impact Zone with a bright and genuine smile. He couldn't help but smile back and raised his hand slightly as though he intended to wave. But he stopped himself. He came back to an awareness of the fact he had a match and his opponent was waiting for him. In a moment of embarassment and shyness (both uncommon and uncomfortable), he whirled back to face Kendrick and hurried into the ring.


	3. The Triquetral Effect

The match began and it was like watching a dog-fight. (By this a mean an aerial battle between fighter planes!) Both Kendrick and Hardy being high-flyers that liked to go high risk, it was fast-paced and frenzied. It seemed that it would last forever until, of course, Immortal decided to end the match for them. Kendrick took off out of the ring running, knowing what would happen if they caught him. After a round-about chase, he found himself face-to-face with the woman he had noticed earlier. They both stood about the same height and so it was easy to be on eye level. By that time, Immortal members had given up chasing him and had headed back to the locker rooms. The arena was starting to empty, but three figures stood motionless and few took notice of that fact. Hardy, still in the ring, was watching the two human statues. No expression was on either face, but there seemed to be a deeper connection, as though they both had telepathy and hadn't known it until now. Each person in that trinagle had a million thoughts buzzing around in there heads, all about the others. Both Jeff and Brian wondered who this mystery woman was and how she affected them so deeply, while she pondered on how to speak to them. Nobody realized that this particular moment had been planned before any of them had even been born.


End file.
